Holiday Spirit
by davis-baker
Summary: The Baker's venture through the holiday season with the help of friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey everyone! So I haven't written anything new in a couple months, and I can blame that on school, work, college applications, writers block, and just a lack of inspiration in general.**

**I'm also so sad that filming is wrapping up within the next couple of days, this week. I can't believe that the show is actually going to be over. It began when I was in elementary school and now I'm graduating high school! As silly as it sounds, it's like my childhood is ending! Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to see the final 13 episodes and I read spoilers and it sounds great, but it's just really sad to think that once those 13 episodes air I'll never see these characters again. It's really just bittersweet, and these pictures and tweets from the cast about filming ending are certainly not helping! **

**But anyways, enough of my rant…just had to get that out lol. We still have an amazing final season left so we should look forward to that!**

**This is gonna be a cute little holiday story, focusing on Brulian and Davis&Jude but having appearances from a bunch of other characters too! It's gong to take place from Thanksgiving all the way through New Years, so let me know if this is a story you're interested in!**

* * *

><p><span>Holiday Spirit<span>

Chapter 1 –

The school bus pulls up outside the house just as Brooke Davis-Baker closes her worn-out sketch book. She has lost track of time, and just when she is able to find her muse and work on some new designs, it is time for her sons to come home from school.

Shaking her head, she lets out a content sigh as she places the thick book on the counter before heading to the front door. She isn't sure when she will be able to get back to finishing that in the next few days. With two five-year-old boys in the house, peace and quiet is a rare treat. She'll be especially busy since it is Thanksgiving weekend, and, for the first time since before the boys were born, she is attempting to host Thanksgiving dinner at her house for all her family and friends. There really isn't much that can go wrong though, considering she and Haley agreed to have most of the food catered from Karen's Café. With Haley supervising, Brooke joked, they're much less likely to have a burnt turkey.

Stepping outside into the crisp autumn air, she wraps her cardigan around her body tighter and waves as Davis and Jude run off the yellow bus.

She laughs as the two boys race each other as if it's an Olympic dash. They do this every day when they get home, and Brooke has noticed that ever since they have started kindergarten, they have become very competitive.

"I win!" Jude announces proudly, dropping his book bag and lunch box onto the pavement.

"That's not fair." Davis shakes his head. "You got off the bus before me! You got a head start."

"Boys, it wasn't a race." Brooke reasons, picking up the bags Jude dropped and taking Davis's out of his hands as the three walk inside.

"Well I don't care," Davis sulks. "Jude always cheats."

"Do not, Davey."

Brooke groans. So much for the peace and quiet…

"Boys…"

"Where's daddy?"

"Well it's so great to see you too." She pretends to be hurt. "What – is mommy not good enough for the two of you?"

The both of them giggle and walk over to their mom and give her a hug.

"Much better." Brooke wraps her arms around the two of them and places a kiss on each of their foreheads like she does everyday when she greets them home from school. Of course, she can't stop them when they use the sleeves of their shirts to wipe away the kiss. After all, they're in kindergarten now and are big boys –according to themselves anyway.

"But where is he, mommy?" Jude asks again.

"He went to the grocery store to pick up some stuff for tomorrow."

"For Thanksgiving?"

"That's right," Brooke answers, leading them into the kitchen so she can fix them up an afterschool snack.

"We learned about it in school, mommy," Davis adds while Jude nods his head in agreement.

"Oh yeah? What about it?"

She loves talking to them about what they learn in school. She's always so happy to see how interested and invested they are in school already at such a young age.

"Well there were pilgrims and turkeys—"

"—And Indians and corn and they all had a big feast together!"

"Wow, you boys are so smart. And you know we're going to have a big feast here tomorrow also. We're going to have a lot of people over our house tomorrow."

The boys are used to always going over their Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's house for the holidays, so it's a bit of a change.

The twins stare at their mother, wide-eyed.

"You're makin' the food, mommy?"

The boys share a few laughs as their mother playfully rolls her eyes at her sons.

They're always making fun of her cooking.

"My babies are so mean to me." She shakes her head and places a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk in front of them for them to snack on.

"We're not babies!" Jude exclaims, grabbing an Oreo off the plate.

"To me and daddy you'll always be babies. And you should be thankful that mommy wants to cook a nice Thanksgiving dinner for her babies."

"'Cause Thanksgiving's all about being thankful, right mama?"

"Exactly!"

"In class today, we had to raise our hands and say what we're thankful for. I said you, and daddy, and Jude!"

"That's so sweet, Davey." Brooke smoothes his hair and kisses his cheek. "What about you, Jude?"

"Uhh, well…" The young boy slowly begins. "I said I'm thankful for my Playstation and my Wii, and my action figures, and the trampoline in the backyard…"

Brooke can't help but snicker as her crazier son begins listing off all these things.

"And then…" he finally says, nearly sounding out of breath. "I said I'm thankful for mommy and daddy and my twin brother, Davey."

Brooke and Davis giggle as Brooke wraps her arms around the small boy sitting at the kitchen counter. "A trampoline beat us?"

Jude smiles, just like his daddy, and pulls his mother down closer to him for a big hug. "It's a tie." He jokingly says, resting his head on his mom's shoulder. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too, Jude." She kisses his cheek, just like with Davis, and smiles. This, right here, is what she is thankful for.

Seconds later, they hear the front door open, and the twins hop off the counter stools and run to greet their father.

His hands are full with groceries, and after the two five-year-olds release themselves from hugging his legs for a solid minute or two, they eagerly help take some bags from his dad.

"Be careful, they're heavy. Go bring them to mommy in the kitchen."

The boys speedily walk back into the kitchen where they left their mother, both mumbling words about how the bags aren't heavy and they're strong men who can handle it.

Julian just shakes his head at his energetic children with a chuckle and heads in the same direction.

"Sweet! Daddy got us Cinnamon Toast Crunch." The twins shout, peering into one of the several bags of groceries.

"He did, did he?" Brooke smirks, and when Julian walks in with the remainder of the bags, she turns to him. "I thought this was solely a Thanksgiving grocery shopping trip…As if our boys need any more sugar."

Julian shrugs guiltily, placing the bags down so they can continue to scavenger through them.

"Hello, beautiful." He finally formally greets her with a kiss. "How was your afternoon without me?"

"Well it was nice and quiet before these two little tornadoes came home from school." She sticks her tongue out at her two boys before smiling up at her husband.

"You do know it's only going to get crazier tomorrow, right?" He clasps his hand within hers and sighs.

"Yes." Brooke nods confidently. "And I'm up for the challenge. Especially with the help of my two helpers, right, boys?"

Davis and Jude look up from the groceries unaware as they hesitantly nod their tiny heads. Spending a day with their mom, helping her cook none the less, isn't exactly a fun day.

With an amused expression, Julian responds, "You sure about that?"

Brooke playfully smacks his shoulder before leaning contently into his body.

"I can't even remember a time actually having Thanksgiving in this house." She says out loud, even though it is more like an inner thought.

They no longer live in the house Brooke had bought upon returning to Tree Hill when she was twenty-two. When the twins were just a few months shy of one, Julian surprised Brooke by buying her old house back. He knew how much that house had meant to her and how she loved being the girl behind the red door. She hadn't grown up in a happy, loving environment in the house, but Julian was sure that their family would.

"_Julian!" They are sitting in the car with the boys buckled into their car seats in the back. "Where are we going?"Julian insisted that before going in the car, Brooke had to put on a blindfold. She found it odd and slightly creepy, but when she tried to protest, he wouldn't hear it. _

"_I can't tell you that just yet." He chuckled. "Come on. Don't you want to be surprised? Think of it as a Christmas present."_

"_Christmas is months away!"_

"_It wouldn't fit under the tree anyway…" _

_Brooke throws her hands up in frustration. "Julian Baker, I'm going to count to ten and if we're not there you're in big trouble…1…"She begins counting._

"_Hear that boys? Mommy's mad."He jokingly speaks to the babies in the backseat. _

"_5…" Brooke tested. "6…"_

"_Okay, okay." Julian replies as the car begins to slow down and he pulls up to the curb. "We're here."_

"_So can I see again?"She tugs at the blindfold._

"_Yes, you may."He laughs, helping her pull it off her face. _

_Brooke looks out the window and seems completely lost and confused. _

"_Umm…" _

_There they are, sitting in front of her old house with the red door._

_She then spots the 'sold' sign hammered into the lawn._

"_Did you…" She trails off. _

"_Look, I know I maybe should have talked to you before I went ahead and did this but…I know how much this house meant to you growing up. You've got a lot of baggage from back then, but I know that this house is something you truly loved. And the boys, they're going to get bigger and want to run around and be crazy, because that's what boys do…so I just thought that this made sense."_

_With tears in her eyes, Brooke pulls him in to a quick, yet passionate kiss. She doesn't know how she lucked out and ended up with this amazing man._

"_So what do you say, Brooke Davis?"_

_She smiles at him, dimples and all. "Lets go look at our new house."_

Brooke looks at her sons and smiles, pleased to give them all these great memories in the house she grew up in but didn't get to experience.

Julian wraps his arms around her small frame. "Well I guess there's always a first time for everything…but I must warn you, babe; the pressure is on. And if I remember correctly, the last time you tried to cook a turkey you nearly set the old house on fire…I think we'd be better off if Davey and Jude here cooked."

"Hey!" Once again, she smacks his shoulder.

"Boys, are you gonna let daddy pick on me like that?"

The twins look up to their parents, and shake their heads with a laugh. They know just as much as their father that Brooke can't really cook, but they'll play along.

"No way, mommy!" Jude defends.

Davis stands up on his knees on the chair and throws his fist up in the air. "Attack!"

And as if on cue, he and his brother jump of their chairs and sprint after Julian, who by this point, has caught on to their little game of tackle and has made a run out of the kitchen to get a head start.

Brooke smiles to herself as all three of her boys race out of the room. She is left once again in silence with the exception of their laughter in the background. She glances at all the groceries covering the kitchen's surfaces and stands perplexed knowing a lot of work has to be done before tomorrow's happenings.

She is sure though that this will be one of the best Thanksgivings ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Please review to let me know if this is something you'd be interested in reading! I'm open for suggestions as well! :)**

**-Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I'm sorry it took so long to update this. This chapter was supposed to be up by Thanksgiving! Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Holiday Spirit<span>

Chapter 2 -

"…_But it…it's Thanksgiving!" It's Thanksgiving morning and instead of eight-year-old Brooke Davis being greeted by the warm, pleasant smells of a cooking turkey and all its fixings, the young brunette is instead welcomed by an unpleasant cold, empty house as she tiptoes down the grand staircase. _

"_Oh, please." Victoria Davis waves her hand as if the child's sentiment is unheard of. "It's just another day. What's the big deal?"_

_Brooke frowns with a small timid shrug._

"_We're supposed to be a family on Thanksgiving," she states slowly. Her new best friend Peyton Sawyer told her about her own plans of sitting at home with her mom and dad, watching the parade all cuddled on the couch._

_Victoria rolls her eyes, not too fond of feeling sympathetic. "Dear," she brushes her daughter's long brown locks out of her face and places a frigid cold hand against her cheek. "Your father was called away on last minute business. And you know me…I'm a busy woman. I was sure you'd understand."_

_Brooke looks into her mother's eyes. They aren't welcoming as a mother's eyes should be. There is no comfort in them. No warmth._

"_There's always next year." Victoria suggests, standing up and backing away from the young girl before retreating further into the house._

_Numbly, the eight-year-old stands, nodding her little head. "There's always next year," she mumbles, turning around back up to her room._

"At the rate I'm going, there won't be a next year! Haley will never trust me with handling the holidays again!"

"Brooke, calm down," Julian chuckles light-heartedly. While he finds it slightly amusing watching his wife run around the house like a crazy person in preparation for later, he knows if he doesn't stop her now, her anxiousness will only escalate further.

Brooke sighs heavily, plopping down on a kitchen stool. "I told Haley she could trust me with this. I wanted it to go perfect."

"And who says it hasn't? You haven't set off any smoke alarms…I mean there was that one about an hour ago with the apple pie…" His voice falters off as her face falls even more. Quickly, he counters, "But I know that was just a trial run, so it doesn't count!"

"Gee, thanks." The brunette replies dramatically.

"Babe," he walks over to where she sits and wraps a comforting arm around her frame. "Everything is going great. And it's going to continue to go great." He assures her, and as he looks into her eyes, he's happy to see a bit of relief and ease in her hazel orbs. "What's got you so stressed though?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders slightly, her lips twitching in contortion trying to process her thoughts. "It's just…," Shortly after she begins she takes a pause, reaching to grasp her husbands large, tough hands within her smooth and manicured ones. "Growing up, my parents didn't care. They didn't try to make my holidays special. We wouldn't do anything together as a family. I don't have any real memories of my childhood in that respect, really," she explains to him. She doesn't particularly like talking about her childhood; there's no point dwelling on the past.

"And I don't want that for Davis and Jude. I want our boys to grow up with memories and traditions and appreciate them…"

At his wife's concern, Julian shakes his head dismissively. He knows she worries time to time about becoming just like her parents were. Of course he always assures her that that is far from the truth, but she can't help but worry.

"Brooke, you do an amazing job with our sons. And I know that you know that," Julian confidently states. "So have some faith in yourself. Today will go great. Just wait and see," he tells her in a matter-of-fact tone, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p>It's a mere twenty minutes later when the boys scamper into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. Just prior to this, they had been in the living room watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade on t.v.<p>

"…and then a big Santa Claus came!"

"And he was flying high in the sky!"

Brooke smiles at her sons' enthusiasm.

"Wow!" Julian humors his sons. "You know what that means, guys? Christmas is coming soon."

The twins' faces brighten even more as Jude turns to his brother.

"Hey, Davey, lets go write our letters to Santa!"

"I think that's a great idea," Brooke replies. "Why don't you two boys go start that before everyone arrives and then me and daddy will help you later?"

Eager and energized, the five-year-old boys run off to their room, conversing over the toys they'd be putting on their Christmas lists this year.

* * *

><p>Satisfied, Brooke places her hands on her hips and glances over at the work she's done. The table is nicely and elaborately decorated. She's proud of herself. While Haley would be bringing over some stuff, Brooke can proudly say she cooked a few things – none of which burnt. It would be a small Thanksgiving. Just with she, Julian, their boys, and Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Lydia. Everyone else is either off spending it with other relatives in different states or skipping out on the holiday to take a vacation. And she is fine with that. It would be small, intimate and loving. That is all she needs.<p>

"Momma, I'm hungry," Davis whines for what seems like the millionth time.

Brooke laughs at her dramatic son and shakes him playfully. "Have some patience, baby."

"I don't even know what that means!" Davis sighs heavily, throwing his small hands in the air.

"It means you gotta wait!" Jude chimes in. "'Cept I'm hungry too." He frowns.

"Well I think I just heard their car pull up in the driveway," Julian responds. "What'd you say we go and check?"

At the prospect of eating sooner, the hungry young boys follow after their father to see if their cousins have arrived.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, it had been the Scott's. Greetings and hugs were exchanged and then shortly after, much to the twins' pleasure, it was time to eat.<p>

"I gotta say, Brooke, I'm impressed." Nathan remarked sarcastically. All his years of knowing Brooke Davis, he knows she is no cook.

"Well thanks, Nate." She retorts with a smirk. "I guess I'll take all the compliments I can get."

Bored by the adults' conversations, Jude turns to almost fourteen-year-old Jamie.

"Jamie, can we go in the backyard and play baseball?" His eyes plead with his older cousin.

Jamie still plays baseball and basketball, and Brooke is grateful her godson is always wiling to teach the twins a thing or two about sports considering her husband isn't the most athletic man.

"That's up to your mom and dad, J." He calls his younger cousin by an affectionate nickname.

Jude turns to his parents, with the help of Davis, to see if it's okay.

Brooke nods her head. "Play nice."

The three boys get up, followed by Nathan and Julian to supervise.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Six-year-old Lydia frowns, sitting at the table with her mom and aunt.

"You can come spend some time with your Aunt Brooke." The brunette opens her arms for the young girl to come take a seat on her lap. "I can use some Lydie time, ya know."

The blonde girl giggles in her aunt's arms and rests her head back.

"So tell me Lydia Scott. How is the first grade?"

Suddenly the girl brightens up and grins widely, showing a huge gap in her mouth where her two front teeth have fallen out. Brooke finds it absolutely adorable. "I'm the smartest girl in my whole class!" She exclaims. "I can read chapter books!"

"Wow! That is so great to hear!" She encourages the little girl. "Can't say I'm surprised. You are a little tutor-girl prodigy." Brooke throws a glance Haley's way.

Lydia laughs at her crazy aunt. "And sometimes," she continues, "I see Jude and Davey in school. I make sure they stay out of trouble." She nods affirmatively.

"Well thank you for that, honey." Brooke laughs.

"What do you say we go and check on the boys?" Haley suggests.

The other two agree, and Brooke stands up with Lydia still in her arms as the three head out to the back.

"Daddy!" Lydia races to her father when Brooke puts her down from her arms, and Nathan catches her mid-jump and places her high up on his shoulders.

Julian's cheering Davis on as Jamie tries to teach him how to properly hit the baseball with the bat and Jude waits patiently for his turn.

It's getting a bit chilly outside, but no one seems to care amidst having a fun time.

"What a great Thanksgiving," Haley comments as she and Brooke stand on the deck overlooking the scene.

"It was, wasn't it?" Brooke answers softly.

It wasn't the grandest of events, and nothing exciting had really happened. But she had gotten to spend a perfect day with the most important people in her life. And for that, she is grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Next up: preparations for Christmas!**

**On another note, omg did everyone see the official season 9 preview? I just about died when I watched it! I cannot wait until January 11****th**** …but on the other hand I can, 'cause the sooner it comes back the sooner it'll be over! But I'm still excited none the less. **

**Please review! :)**

**-Melissa**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – January 11****th**** is getting closer. YAY. Can't wait for S9!**

* * *

><p><span>Holiday Spirit<span>

Chapter 3 –

"_Mommy? Can I write a letter to Santa Claus?" Five-year-old Brooke innocently questions as she holds up a scrunched up sheet of paper and a sharpened pencil. _

_Victoria snickers at such an idea and waves her hand, "Do whatever you want, Brooke." She does not want to be bothered by such childish matters._

"_But mommy…" Brooke pesters. "Can't you help me write it? I want to make sure its perfect for Santa and all of the elves to get at the North Pole."_

_Victoria rolls her eyes. "None of that exists, dear."_

_Brooke looks confused and frowns. "What do you mean?"_

"_What do I mean?" Victoria repeats in a disgusted tone. "I mean that you need to grow up, Brooke, and stop living in some fantasy world. Santa Claus does not exist. There is no fat, jolly man in a red suit who comes into everyone's homes and leaves presents."_

"_But…mommy…"_

_Victoria groans at her young daughter. "Just grow up already, will you?"_

Thanksgiving had come and gone and December had now welcomed itself in Tree Hill with chillier weather and harsher winds.

Christmas spirit swarmed its way through the Baker household, and Brooke and Julian promised that when the twins got home from school this Friday, they'd all decorate the tree later that night. It was something the twins were looking forward to doing all week long.

However, today, as Brooke and Julian wait for their sons to get off the school bus, they note that one of their sons doesn't look happy at all.

Unlike Jude, who blissfully runs off the bus towards his parents, Davis trudges slowly up the driveway to the front door where their parents await.

"Hey, boys," Julian greets, and Brooke looks on to her sad-looking son.

Jude utters a "hi," but Davis doesn't even reply, and once they enter the house, he simply retreats to his and Jude's bedroom.

Brooke glances towards her husband who gives a nod, signaling he'd talk to Davis to figure out what had happened.

Jude jumps on the couch and grabs the remote to see if any good cartoon is playing.

"We're decorating the tree later, right, mommy?" He asks.

Brooke nods at the five-year-old, "You bet."

The little boy grins at his mother before divesting his interest back to the tv.

"Hey, buddy?" She asks. "Can I ask you a question…do you…do you know what happened to Davey to make him so sad?"

Jude sighs and shakes his head like he's about to reveal some really bad news. "Lydie told him that Santa Claus doesn't exist."

At this revelation, Brooke looks completely stunned and mortified. She doesn't want Christmas to be ruined for her young, innocent, precious baby boy.

"But that can't be true, mommy!" Jude continues. "He comes down our chimney and eats our cookies and drinks our milk and then leaves presents! I tried to tell Davey…he wouldn't believe me!"

* * *

><p>"Davey, what's wrong?" Julian asks his son gently as he takes a seat next to him on the bed.<p>

Davis just shrugs. He doesn't want to talk about it.

Julian lets out a low sigh and wraps an arm around the small boy. "You can't be sad when Christmas is almost here. And me, you, and mommy are decorating the tree tonight…" He tries to get a smile out of Davis, but the boy doesn't budge. "You know you can talk to me about all kinds of stuff, Davis."

Davis draws his eyes away from the floor and up to his dad. "Lydie told me that Santa isn't real," He sniffles and tears pool his eyes.

Julian's eyes widen, surprised that his six-year-old niece would say that to his son. "Lydia said that?"

Davis nods slowly. "At recess," he explains. "She said that Jamie told her Santa doesn't exist. That you and mommy give us the presents that we ask Santa for." They had taken a trip to visit Santa last week and each of the boys had a long list of toys to give to Santa. They have both been very good this year.

Julian pauses, unsure of what exactly to say. He didn't stop believing in Santa until he was about eight-years-old when he caught his mom late at night wrapping up presents he had put on his 'list to Santa.'

Does he tell the truth to his little five-year-old boy? He isn't too sure that Brooke would like that idea too much. She plans on keeping their boys young and jovial for as long as she can.

"You can't believe everything your cousin tells you, Davey."

"But is it true, daddy? Jude tried to tell me that Lydie was lying."

If Julian says that Lydia was lying, then _he _would be lying. And he hates lying to his sons.

"Wanna know what I think, Davey? I think everyone chooses whether or not they believe in Santa. Just because Lydia and Jamie don't anymore doesn't mean that he isn't real. You know, there are a lot of people in the world that Santa has to give presents to. Maybe people grow up and grow out of wanting to believe in him so those who still do, like you and Jude, can get more attention and more presents from him. What do you think about that?"

"I still think he's real," Davis agrees. "After all, we just saw him last week!"

Julian tries to suppress a laugh, "Exactly. And I'm sure Santa appreciates that you still believe in him. He needs good little boys like you and your brother to keep him in business."

* * *

><p>When Julian and Davis emerge out of the boys' bedroom and down the stairs, Brooke looks towards Julian and gives him a questioning look. He nods with a smile to show that everything is okay now.<p>

"You okay now, handsome?" Brooke hugs her son.

"I'm not sad anymore." He tells her and shakes his head.

"Told ya there was nothing to be sad about, Davey," Jude chimes in.

"Well now that that's over with, what do you say we get this tree decorated?"

"I wanna put the star on top!" Davis exclaims and Jude groans and throws his head back dramatically. That's the best part.

"Maybe you boys can both do it," Brooke suggests, avoiding a fight from breaking out between the twins. "Julian, why don't you go get the box of ornaments from the attic?"

"Sure. Who wants to help me?" Both of the boys' hands instantly fly up and they eagerly follow their dad up the attic stairs leaving Brooke by herself in the living room.

She glances at the bare tree that will, in a matter of hours, be nicely decorated with shiny ornaments and lights. There's always two ornaments she always looks forward to putting on the tree, and it always makes her feel so nostalgic.

"_Look, Jude," Brooke says holding the three-month-old in one arm. In the other, in her hand she's holding a new ceramic ornament with special words inscribed. "'Baby's First Christmas, Jude Baker.' That's you." She pokes his tummy playfully and he giggles. "And look, your brother has the same one except his says Davis Baker." She walks over to Julian who has Davis in his arms. "Aren't they so pretty? What do you think, Davey?"_

_As a response, Davey just buries his face into Julian's neck, about ready to go to sleep. _

"_Seems like that's the only response we're gonna get, babe." Julian laughs._

_Brooke feigns a sigh, "I guess I'll take it. One day they'll grow to appreciate it."_

* * *

><p>After nearly two hours of decorating the tree, it looks full and finished. Brooke insists that the twins and Julian stand in front of it so she can take a picture like she does every year. And despite all the protests, they always end up doing it, and these are pictures she'll keep for a lifetime of memories.<p>

It isn't much later before the boys get sent off to bed and Brooke and Julian have some time to themselves.

"So I spoke to my mom," Brooke says as they enter their bedroom.

"This can't be good," Julian jokes.

Brooke playfully rolls her eyes before continuing. "She wants to see the boys for Christmas. And since she's busy in New York doing…god knows what…she suggested maybe a week before then that we go up there for a visit."

"You're subjecting our boys to spending Christmas with the Grinch?" He jokes.

"Julian," She whines and slaps his shoulder. "Come on. It's not that bad. And the boys love her."

"Oh, yes, and I love Vicki so much, too." He retorts.

"Think about how magical the city is during the holiday season. There's the tree, and ice-skating, the window displays, and shopping." Of course she has to add in that bit. "Plus, we can get my mom to watch them for a bit," She wraps her arms around him tightly. "Get some alone time…" She knows she's got him. It was never a contest.

Julian grins at her. "Well…when you put it that way...I guess we're going to New York."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Up next: Trip to New York!**

**Please, please, pleaseee review! :)**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**-Melissa**


End file.
